


Laetus Amore

by Semi_Asian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_Asian/pseuds/Semi_Asian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami Sato is a new student at Republic City High School and she already has swimming champ Korra sweating and wrapped around her finger.<br/>Will Korra survive Asami's relentless advance on her or will she able to turn the tables and be the one to make Asami sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laetus Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first piece of work, thought I'd try my hand at writing. The start may seem a bit awkward as I'm still trying to find my writing style but I hope you bear with me and enjoy! XD

“Korra sweetie, it’s time to get up you have school today” my mother says whilst shaking me awake  
“Ugh go away mum I don’t want to get up, school and mornings are evil” I groan and shudder as school enters my mind, I shoo her hand awake and grab my pillow and pull it over my head.  
“Korra you will get up this instant, I will not have my daughter late for the first day of school!”  
“Okay okay I’m up I’m up jeez cranky pants” I mutter to myself angrily.

I get up with a stretch, the sound of my cracking joints irking my mother out of my room. I trudge my way to the bathroom still half asleep, when I got to my destination I looked in the mirror, my short brown locks were all over the place and I had a drool stain going from the corner of my mouth to my chin, with that thought I turned around and hopped into the shower, the only part of the morning I look forward to since I love the water, probably why I’m the champion swimmer for my school.  
Once I finish my shower I look at the clock to see that I’m running late, with a groan I tug my uniform on and was out the door to my car, my car is a Mercedes SLS AMG Black Series and I know it’s a bit fancy for a teenaged girl like myself but it’s the perks of being the daughter to the Southern Water Tribe Governor in Republic City and plus I have to be stylish in something. I get to school in perfect time and got to my class just before the bell went which is amazing feat for me considering I’m always late, I look around the room looking for my friends when I spot Mako, Bolin and Opal, up the back with 2 spare tables.

Mako and Bolin are brothers, when I first came to Republic City High School they were the first ones to befriend me and ever since then we’ve been the best of friends. Opal came later on after me from Zaofu and she and Bolin hit it off straight away and now they’re dating it was like love at first sight which I never really believed. They’ve been voted schools cutest couple multiple times which is cute but having to see their displays of affection every day gets kinda gross.  
I make my way to my table with a wave, “hey guys how was your holiday?” I ask pulling all of them into a bone crushing hug, their feet coming off the ground.  
“K-Korra can’t b-breathe” Opal tells me while struggling to breathe, I let them down. “haha sorry Opal” I laugh sheepishly while looking down at the ground, my hand rubbing my neck in embarrassment.

“Don’t worry Korra you know I still love you” I look back up at opal and grin at her only for her to kiss me on the cheek. Mr Tenzin then walks into the room so we all take our seats. I sat down, leaned my chair back on its back 2 legs and put my arms in their signature position which is behind my head.  
“Good Morning students I hope you had a good break, now before we start today’s lesson we have a new student and I want you all to make her feel very welcome” after hearing Mr Tenzin say we were getting a new student my interest peaked and I paid special attention to what he was saying.  
“Miss Sato will you please come in and introduce yourself to everyone” I look to the door as it opened and in walked the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, it was at this moment that I promptly fell out of my chair.

~~~~~~~~~~

I would usually describe myself as calm and poised but at this moment all of that was thrown out the window and I was reduced to a nervous wreck, I heard Mr Tenzin call out my name so with a shaking hand I opened the door and walked in when I heard a crash, I turned my head to the source of the crash and saw a girl stand up and brush herself off when she looked up we made eye contact and I was entranced by the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, my breathe hitched and I knew I was so screwed, I was going to fall for this girl no matter what but I might as well make it fun for a while.

Being the daughter of the world’s biggest Engineering Powerhouse has it’s perks meaning I usually always get what I want and at this moment I want this girl so with my nervousness gone I turn on the Sato charm and saunter to the centre of the room making sure to sway my hips more than usual, using my peripheral vision I see blue eyes is staring at me with her jaw slightly unhooked.

I get to the centre of the room, face everyone and take in a breathe, “Hello everyone my name is Asami Sato and I hope we’ll get along” I flash the class my most charming smile and make my way to the only free table which happened to be next to blue eyes.  
Perfect, now to put my plan into action I smirk to myself as I sit down in my chair I look at blue eyes to see her staring at me so I smirk and wink at her, she reacts by having a blush spread across her face as she fumbles with herself to face the front as quickly as possible, which I found adorable I quietly laugh at her reaction as I watch her face turn even a brighter red which is quite an achievement considering her darker skin tone.

~~~~~~~~~~

I’m definitely not going to survive this year; Asami is definitely going to be death of me I think to myself, my blush slowly receding. I didn’t pay attention to what Mr Tenzin was saying for the rest of the class, my attention being focused on Asami as I studied her, I know I shouldn’t be staring but I couldn’t help it this girl just threw my non-belief of love at first sight out the window. She had her legs crossed which caused her already short skirt to hike further up her legs to show long, smooth creamy thighs, at this thought I took in an audible gulp well I think it was audible considering it sounded like a bomb going off to my own ears but I didn’t care I kept shamelessly staring at Asami.  
My eyes travelled further up her body before stopping at her breasts, her shirt wasn’t doing her any justice as the button between them looked ready to bust (pun intended haha), I couldn’t help but hope that it would pop off so I would be able to see the delicious curve of her breast. Come on Korra what are doing you hardly know the girl, now is not the time to have your head in the gutter I shake my head to dispel the thoughts. 

My eyes then make their way up to her face, she has perfect skin with the right amount of makeup on, her lips looked extremely luscious with that shade of lipstick on them, I allowed myself the stray thought of what it would taste like whilst kissing Asami, I then move to her eyes only to find her staring at me. I jump up and let out a yelp as I smash my knee on the underside of table as I’m scrambling around to face the front to avoid Asami’s eyes.

“Korra will you please stop distracting my class, first you cause a disturbance by falling out of your chair and now you yell out. If you make one more disturbance I will send you to the principal’s office” Mr Tenzin says pointedly all the while glaring at me with the class snickering, I distinctly hear Bolin struggling to keep his laughter in.  
“Sorry sir it won’t happen again” I grumble as he nods before turning back to the board, I sneak one final glance at Asami only to see her blow a kiss at me, with that I stiffen and face the front again I didn’t dare to look at her for the rest of the lesson.  
The bell rang to signify the end of the lesson, I grabbed my stuff and shoved it in my bag before bolting out of the room to avoid further embarrassment with Asami, I hear Bolin and Opal yelling out my name but I ignore them and keep running, I’ll meet them at our spot for lunch anyways.

~~~~~~~~~~

When the bell rang I packed up my stuff and made my way to the lunch area when I heard someone yelling my name, I turned around to see a girl running after me, I waited for her to catch up to me. “Hey Asami I’m Opal and I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my friends and I for lunch?” I can’t believe I’m making friends already! I better not let this opportunity pass up, “Hi Opal it’s nice to meet you and sure I’d love to sit with you guys” Opal nods and smiles at me before grabbing my hand and dragging me to her friends, while I was being dragged along I saw we were headed in the direction of blue-eyes again sitting at a table with 2 other guys, I can’t help but feel giddy with the thought that I’ll finally get to know blue-eyes.

As we get closer I see everyone at the table look up at us, Opal is still dragging me while waving her free arm at the table, “Hey guys I thought it would be cool if Asami sat with us, is that alright with you guys?” I look to see everyone’s reaction to Opals question and they all appear happy to have me sit with them except for blue-eyes who was visibly red and sweating, just you wait blue-eyes I’ll have you red and sweating for a whole different reason soon enough I couldn’t help but think to myself as I sent a flirtatious wink at blue-eyes only for her to stiffen smile awkwardly at me before she went back to eating, well it seems this year will interesting and very fun indeed I chuckle to myself before settling myself down next to blue-eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> So you may have or may have not noticed that the school scene is different for those who live in America as I live in Australia haha but I hope you have a basic idea of what I'm implying.  
> There probably is some grammatical errors but eh we all have those haha :P  
> I'll try and update weekly but I make no promises  
> I hope you read and review this! It'll be cool to know your thoughts! XD  
> Anyways happy reading everyone!


End file.
